Power Rangers Element Storm: The Role Play
by Abare Killer
Summary: This is the storyfied version of the RP that my fanfic PRES was based on.


A/N: Okay, you'll notice that there is already a Power Rangers Element Storm up right now. The other one is a fanfic written entirely by me. This one, however, is the "storyfied" version of the role play from the forum Ranger-Power. We all contributed to it, and I edited it to fix grammar mistakes and other things. I wanted to post this to see what you all think about it. I have permission from the other players in the RP to post this here. Thanks, guys!

You'll notice many differences between this and the fanfic, and I mean more than just the characters. For one thing, the Chaos Three are siblings in this one. Also, the White Ranger/mentor is Trent Fernandez.

The Rangers in this role play are:

Red: Rebecca (played by me)

Blue: Rez (played by DeltaBreak in the very beginning, now by youlikepie)

Green: Samantha (played by crazi4prngr)

Yellow: Dakota (played by crimsonluvr)

White: Trent (played by Adus)

The Chaos Three are:

Drake: (played by me)

Ella: (played by Pink Turbo at first, later by crimsonluvr)

Kaix: (played by youlikepie)

End A/N Enjoy!

_Two years had passed since Mesogog was defeated and the Dino powers were drained and everyone had moved on with their lives, not excluding Trent Fernandez. His adoptive father, Anton Mercer, was now free of his alter-ego Mesogog and could resume his work as the head of Anton Mercer Industries. Since then, he's made significant improvements on his studies of plant growth, and even received recognition from the government, further funding his work. On top of that, Anton and his son were able to connect more, and are no longer stale around each other. Anton even helped fund Trent's own cybercafé, Overclocked. If things couldn't get any better for the former White Ranger, he had become very close with his fellow ranger, Kira Ford. They had begun dating after the senior prom and a year later, Trent proposed. Now happily married, Trent runs the cafe flawlessly, along with collaborating on a new comic with the popular artist, Carson Brady. As for Kira, she released her own album and is currently working on her 2nd. _

Trent was convinced that life was perfect... While he missed being a ranger at times, this was how he preferred things... Unfortunately for him, things would not stay quiet for long...

Trent Fernandez sat behind the counter of Overclocked, a cyber cafe which he now personally owned. It was one of the popular new places in Tempus, California and it gained attention rather quick. Trent looked around at the slightly dead place. Everyone was in school, but in a few short minutes, it would be Spring Break, and the place would soon be packed. Thankfully, he was fully staffed for the week and ready for anything... He looked up from his sketchpad which had a nearly finished sketch of a new superhero for Carson's comic. The hero had on a white suit with a black trim, obviously just a coincidence...

The clock read 2:45. Classes got out at 3. It was just a matter of time now. Continuing to work on his drawing, Trent quickly lost track of time when suddenly, teenagers started flocking in the doors and his staff got to work. Trent smiled and greeted people as he saw them; making small talk and generally trying to act like a good host of a party. Everything was going smooth as always. After having watched over things for a bit, Trent grabbed his sketchpad and headed to an office in the back so he could finish it up in peace, but the noise was still leaking through nonetheless, but he smiled and picked up his pencil.

"It's definitely spring break... What's the worst that could happen...?"

It was a beautiful spring day in Tempus, California. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, and there were no clouds in the deep blue sky. At Tempus High School, there was a sense of excitement hanging in the air, and all of the students and teachers were doing the same thing: staring at the clock on the wall, watching as each slow, painful second went by. This was the last day of school before Spring Break, and both student and teacher felt they could hardly wait for their week off.

Only one student in one classroom was not watching the clock on the wall. Rebecca Turner was looking at her wristwatch, because it was accurate to the second with the school's bell, which was more than she could say for the clocks in the classrooms. She had her left arm on her desk, holding her wrist around the watch with her right hand. She brushed her blonde hair behind her when it fell forward as she leaned over the watch. When there was only ten seconds left before the bell would ring, she began to count the time down.

"10, 9, 8," she whispered. As she got to the next numbers, the students around her joined in the countdown. "7, 6, 5." By this time, the entire class was counting loudly, including the teacher. Tension built up with each number. "4, 3, 2, 1, brrring!" The bell rang exactly one second after they had said "1", and the students flooded out of the classroom. Once outside, Rebecca made her way to her car.

Dakota was sitting in the park, watching kids play. She was glad that she wasn't in school. She liked having the day to herself and not worrying about homework or even tests. Her life couldn't be any better. She got up and started walking to the Overclocked Cafe and decided to check that place out. She never been there, but she overheard many people talk about it like it's the only place teens will go and hang out. When she got there, the place was flooded with teens. She could hardly get inside without getting bumped around. She finally got a table and just sat there watching the kids do their things. Dakota was the only one sitting by herself and she felt kinda weird.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't have come. I feel like a complete dork." she thought to herself.

Rebecca got into her car and drove away. She knew where she was going. She would go to the Overclocked Cafe, the same place she had gone every day after school since it had opened. Because she had left right away and because the cafe was close to the school, she was one of the first ones there. She went to her usual table by the door and flung her back pack on it before ordering her drink and talking with Trent a bit. She sat back down and watched the after school rush flood into the room. She laughed and was glad that Trent's staff was there to help him with all of the customers.

A girl came in after a little while and sat down by herself. Rebecca thought this was odd and wondered why. After a few minutes, she picked up her backpack and her drink, a strawberry smoothie, and walked over to the table.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Rebecca asked with a bright smile.

Dakota looked up to see another young teenage girl stand in front of her. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but she decided why not. She looked pretty goofy being in the cafe' by herself.

"No one is sitting there. Go ahead."

Trent enjoyed a bit of conversation with Rebecca before going back to his desk, she was a good customer and very friendly as well. He was reassured of this when he walked back out and saw her talking to a new girl who had sat by herself. Trent walked up to them and smiled.

"Hope you girls are having a good time. Can I get you anything to drink?" Trent directed the question to Dakota as he straightened out his white shirt a bit.

Rebecca smiled at Trent. Then she looked back to Dakota.

"Hi," she said, extending her hand. "I'm Rebecca. What's your name?" She put her backpack and smoothie on the table and waited for a response. Dakota reached out her hand and shook Rebecca's.

"The name's Dakota," the girl answered. "And no, I don't want anything to drink. I'm good. Thank you though."

Kira looked down at her watch. It was 3 o'clock. She decided to head down to Trent's café. She walked in and found Trent standing among the teenagers and walked over to him.

"Hey, Trent!" she said.

Kira hugged him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Rebecca sat down at the table. She tried to think of something to say that would start conversation with Dakota. The girl looked about the same age as Rebecca, or at least not much older. She hoped she was right.

"So, Spring Break starts today," she said. "Are you excited about a whole week off school?" She glanced over at the counter to see Kira walk in. She waved, then turned back to Dakota.

Dakota looked at Rebecca kinda funny. She gave her a look like 'What are you talking about'

"Hey, um, I don't go to school!" she said. "So really, it's not that big of a deal to me. I've never really went to school. Don't like school and I want nothing to do with school."

She looked at her watch and back up at Rebecca.

"I gotta run. I have an umm, well, something to do. All these "school kids" are kinda making me freaked out. I'll catch you later."

She excused herself and practically ran out of the cafe.

Rebecca stared after Dakota as she flew from the room. She couldn't imagine what was wrong. She hoped that Dakota would be okay.

Recovering, Rebecca took her stuff back over to her special table, then she went back over to the counter to talk to Trent and Kira.

Dakota started to walk when she finally got to the beach. She couldn't believe what she just did.

_Why do I keep doing that? Gosh, I'm such an idiot. Every time someone wants to be my friend, I tend to run away from that. Maybe I shouldn't have done it..._ she thought to herself.

She sat down on the sand for awhile, watching the teens and younger kids running and playing with each other.

Trent smiled as Kira walked in, giving her a hug in return. He walked back behind the counter and noticed Rebecca wandering back over.

"So, any plans for the break?"

Kira turned to Rebecca. She smiled as she greeted her.

"Hey, Rebecca. You excited about Spring Break?"

Rebecca smiled brightly. "I'm so excited that its break, but I don't really have any plans..." she said. Her face turned to a more serious, thoughtful look. "I wonder what that girl's problem was. I hope I didn't offend her or something..."

Dakota looked at her watch and two hours had passed. She got up and decided to head back to the Cafe to apologize to Rebecca. She looked around to see if she was there and thank goodness she was.

"Rebecca, it's me Dakota. Look, I'm sorry for running off like that. I didn't mean to be such a snob, but when people talk about school, I tend to get aggravated about it. It's a long story but that's the short story of it. I'm really sorry for what I did."

Trent smiled as he looked at the two girls.

"See? No hard feelings. Anyways, if you girls need anything, just let me know. I gotta finish up a drawing that I told Carson I'd have done by tonight, but don't let that stop you from finding me."

Trent nodded as he walked behind the counter, grabbing his sketchpad again.

Kira looked at Rebecca. "I'm sure you didn't." As Kira was reassuring Rebecca, she turned and saw Dakota come up and apologize to Rebecca. Kira smiled at the sight of the two girls getting along. "See, Rebecca, you got all worried over nothing."

"That's okay, Dakota," Rebecca said, laying her hand on the girls' shoulder. "I'm sorry I mentioned it." She turned to Trent. "See you later!"

Sammantha had been relaxing in the shade underneath a large oak tree when she decided to head to the Overclocked to grab something to drink and hang out. She climbed into her green Dodge Ram open bed pick up truck and headed down there. When she got there, she walked in and sat down at a table where there weren't too many kids hanging around. She thought about what she would order.

Rez entered the school, went to the locker and start clearing his stuff up

"I'm off for the Spring Break!" He said. "Time to finish up my work that I have not done for the last 2 months."

Rez walked out of the school, carrying his bag of books from his locker, he stopped half way, and saw Sammantha just across the road, and he quickly ran to her

Dakota walked up to Samantha and sat next to her.

"Hey, I'm Dakota, what's your name? How are you?" Dakota smiled at the girl.

Saying goodbye to Kira, Rebecca followed Dakota over to the new girl. She smiled.

"I'm Rebecca," she said, extending her hand.

In an abandoned tower outside of Tempus, on the highest floor, Drake stood staring out of a telescope. He wore a pair of black pants with flames running up the sides and a plain red shirt. Through his telescope, he watched what was going on in the Overclocked cafe.

"So, Trent Mercer," he said, although he was the only one in the room. "You have found some of the ones who the Elements will accept. The potential bearers of Fire, Thunder, and Earth are right there in you're little cafe. Or do you not realize this yet? If that is so, we, The Chaos Three, may yet have hope. You have the Element of Wind, but one Element can not bring back Equilibrium to the other four. I must make sure that you do not find the other four!" He turned away from the telescope and looked around the empty, circular room. "Kaix! Ella! Come! I may have a plan!"

Having just woken up, Kaix walked to his brother at a steady pace wearing a dark yellow hoodie and black jeans.

"Ell's still getting ready in her room, so it'll be a while until she's done."

He rested against a corner of the room, and asked Drake about his plan in a monotone voice.

"So what you got in mind? You sure it will succeed?"

Drake looked at his brother and smiled evilly.

"Without knowing it, Trent Mercer has three of the other four Elements sitting in his cafe. It is dangerous to attack them while they're together, but the Element of Water is by himself. We should send down a monster to attack him while he's vulnerable. If we can destroy him before he finds the others, we may have hope that they will not be able to defeat us. What do you think?"

"Humph, attacking a defenseless human?" Kaix asked. "That's Drake for you. Although it does sound like an interesting plan. No monsters first, I want to go down to Earth and have a talk with the Element of Water myself."

Samantha looked at Rez.

"Hey come on in, she said.

They drove to the hang out spot as they sat down. She looked as Dakota started to talk to her.

"Hey I'm Samantha and this is Rez."

Just then, a flash appeared and Kaix disappeared in the light. Looking like a normal human, Kaix approached Rez.

"Hi! My name's Kyle! I'm new here, do you think you could show me around?" he said in a cheery tone.

Trent sighed with relief as he looked upon his finished drawing. He thought it was his best yet. The shading, the detail... He knew Carson would love it. Not to mention business was going well. Today was definitely shaping up. What could ruin it now? He walked over to one of his employees and began talking to him before noticing someone strange approach Rez. He had never seen this person in here before but he shrugged it off, new people came in all the time. He finished talking to his employee and walked over to Sam, Rez and the new person.

"Hey guys, welcome to the cafe. If you need anything let me know." He smiled before walking back behind the counter. As he got back, he felt a strange warmth on his wrist. A white gem was attached to a metal wristband much like his Dino Gem did, but it was slightly different. The Gem had reacted as he got close to those people, but he wasn't sure who it was reacting to... or why...

Kira said goodbye to Rebecca and went over to a table where she sat down and relaxed from the Spring Break rush.

Drake watched as his brother disappeared. He went back to the telescope and saw him talking to Rez. "Good, good, Kaix," he said. "Get him to trust you. That's what we want..." He cut himself off with a loud gasp as he saw the gem appear on Trent's wrist. He saw that he looked confused. "Good, it seems that you don't know why the Jade Crystal activated. However, it is now dangerous that Kaix is still down there. I hope he saw that and has the sense to come back before the other Crystals start activating."

Rebecca smiled at Rez and Samantha and introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you!" she said cheerily.

Kaix smiled back at Trent.

"Thank you," he said. "I'll definitely let you know if I need something!"

_"So that is Trent Fernandez? Looks pretty scrawny to be a former white ranger."_ He thought to himself. Just then he noticed a small white gem appear on Trent's wrist.

_"So the gems have started to awaken. This is not good, I better get back."_

"Hey listen Rez, it was nice meeting you, but I gotta go now. Hope to see you again!"

He waved and started to make his way out of the cafe when he noticed Dakota nearby.

_"So that's the Element of Thunder? Humph, weakling."_

As soon as he left the place, he transported himself back to the tower.

"Looks like the former ranger has the gem appeared first, brother, we should strike the others soon and prevent their gem from awakening."

"Well, I guess we got some new friends Rez," Samantha said.

As she smiled at him, and looked at how cute he was, she never looked at him like this before. It was weird… She snapped back to reality.

"So what you guys are going to be doing the rest of today."

Dakota sat at a nearby table and pulled out her MP3. She decided to sit back and listen to her music. She really wasn't in the mood to do anything, but she was glad that she had found some friends to actually do something. She had never really had close friends, only the ones on her street, but they went to school.

Kira noticed Trent looked confused and as if something was troubling him. She walked up to him and put her hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

Drake looked at Kaix as he came back. "Yes, we should strike. If Ella will ever come out here, we can create a monster to send down. Go find her, okay?"

"Alright, I'll go get her."

He made his way to Ella's room and knocked on the door.

"Ell, you there? We need you right now."

Trent looked over to Kira and gave kind of a fake smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a bit nervous wondering if Carson will like my new drawing or not."

By the tone of Trent's voice, it was obvious that wasn't it. Not to mention Carson had always been impressed with Trent's work, and his latest stuff was his best yet, so there was no way that was the thing bothering him...

He looked down and traced the gem on his wrist with his finger as he glanced back up at the teens talking in the background. He turned back to Kira and sighed a bit.

"I'm just getting feeling something bad is about to happen..." He said quietly as he looked at his slightly shining gem.

_The gem on his wrist looked similar to the Dino Gem he used to carry, but it wasn't the same... A year after Mesogog was destroyed, everything was going very well for all the former rangers, but fear of another attack on the Earth was always looming over their heads. One day, a small meteor fell to the ground outside the Oliver residence. This was not another personality altering meteor like Tommy first thought, but upon further inspection by Haley, it contained 5 very different forms of rock, all resembling different colors. Upon further research, each different rock reacted to a different element, and it was soon found out, that these gems could be harnessed to create Elemental power morphers. _

Hoping to find a keeper for the gems and morphers, Haley contacted Trent, who the white wind gem had immediately reacted to as soon as he arrived. Trent had volunteered to keep these morphers just in case, but he really felt that he would never need them. Until today... The gem was reacting to someone, or some people in his cafe. Not knowing if this was good or bad, he knew that he may need to use these powers soon...

Trent looked back to Kira and nodded to her, signifying that it had to do with the gem. She was the only one he had told about all this so far...

Kira looked at Trent in a manner indicating she knew what he was talking about. She leaned in closer to him to prevent anyone else from hearing what she was about to say.

"Do you think we should contact anybody about this? I mean, it might be a good idea to let Hayley and Dr. Oliver in on this..."

Kira looked to Trent as if looking for an answer in his face.

Trent shook his head.

"I don't know. I don't want to bother them just on a hunch... It could be nothing... you know? Either way... I have the Wind morpher just in case something happens..."

Trent glanced around the cafe. He still had a bad feeling but he wasn't going to get paranoid over what could possibly be nothing.

Ella was in her room drawing sketches of creatures when she heard a loud knock at her door and her name being called.

_Uugh..._

She hated being disturbed especially in her room where it was nice and cozy and she didn't have to deal with her annoying brothers.

"What is it Kaix? I'm kind of busy at the moment. If you need something call Drake."

She went back to her drawing when she heard her named being called again. She sighed and got up from her chair and walked to the door angry.

"What in god's green earth do you want?"

She looked at him with a spiteful look and could see that it was something important.

"Let me guess Drake wants me? What's new, I'm coming."

She closed her door and locked it and placed the key in her pocket and walked towards the direction Drake was in. She looked at Drake and flipped her long blonde hair.

"What is it this time bro?"

Drake looked annoyed at his sister. "Don't call me 'bro'," he said angrily. Recovering, his tone of voice became dark and serious. He told Ella what had happened so far. "We need to create a monster and attack the city before Trent finds the others. Do you have any ideas for a monster we could create? It has to be strong and powerful. We've got to destroy them all now, when they are in the same place, before Trent realizes who they are..." His voice trailed off and he walked back to the telescope. He saw that all of the potential rangers were still there. Turning back to his siblings, he looked at them questioningly.

Rebecca sat at the table with Samantha and Rez and chatted happily. Glancing back towards the counter, she noticed Trent looking worried. Excusing herself from the others, she stood up and went over to him.

"What's up?" she asked, concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Ella had a disgusted look on her face after Drake gave her an order. She liked being evil, but being her brother's lackey was annoying. She sucked her feelings up and ran back to her room to get her drawing pad. She flipped the page to her newest creation and showed it to Drake.

"I just finished this one. Her name is Isis, she has the power to turn everything frozen. Much like Mr. Freeze from Batman except she is stronger and she doesn't need diamonds."

She looked at the sketch and a beautiful brown haired woman who looked like a goddess was drawn. She had long flowing hair that was curled in ringlets, a tight white corset dress that was flowing towards the ground. The only thing that made her not look human was her skin tone she was so white that she looked like a ghost.

"So what do you think?"

"Hey Rez be right back going to hang with Rebecca quick," Samantha said.

She went over to Trent and Rebecca.

"So what's going on," Samantha asked. "Why does Trent look like that?"

As much as Drake hated to compliment others, he had to admit that his sister's monster was very good. "She'll do excellently," he said, smiling slyly. "Bring her to life, and we will send her to the Overclocked Cafe to attack."

Kaix looked at the drawing.

"Hmm, an interesting choice of colors, I like it Ell. Since it's your creation, I'll let you do the honors of bringing her to life. I'll just stand right here and enjoy the action."

Ella smiled she was happy that her brothers liked her creation. She went towards a jar that was on a desk it was filled with some sort of dust. She picked up some of dust in her hand and blew it on her drawing and a magical mist became to form as the drawing came to life. Out of the mist appeared Isis as beautiful as ever.

"Now you give her the orders Drake since you are the self proclaimed leader."

Drake smiled evilly and happily at Isis. "Good job, Ell," he said, ignoring the whole "self proclaimed leader" comment. "Isis, we will send you to the Overclocked cafe and you will destroy all you find there. Come," he added, looking at his siblings and nodding. They understood, and they formed a circle around Isis. Touching hands and closing their eyes, they teleported Isis to the door of the cafe.

All at once, there was an explosion outside the cafe on the street. A car flew through the large windows of Overclocked, and the customers inside were shocked to find it frozen solid and covered in solid ice. It was flying straight towards Rebecca, Samantha and Trent. A scream escaped Rebecca's lips, and she closed her eyes, preparing herself for the blow.

Trent looked over to Rebecca as she inquired if he was alright, in which he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's just one of those days, you know?" He said, actually relaxing for a moment. However as Rebecca came up to him, he noticed the glow on his gem again...

_Could it be? _Trent thought to himself. Back when the gems were extracted from the meteor, they seemed dormant. Neither Haley nor Tommy could do anything with them, but as soon as Trent approached them, all of them began to glow and activate. The white one glowed brightest and it was obvious they were reacting to him somehow. Tommy explained to him that they were definitely ranger powers, and Trent was once again chosen.

If this gem was glowing next to Rebecca and Samantha, could another gem possibly belong to one of them...?

Trent had no real time to think on this as a monster flew right into his cafe. His eyes widened as he viewed the creature. Thoughts ran through his head but he could only settle on one, which was protect the people in his cafe at all costs. The monster obviously looked in his direction as it flew towards the girls and Trent. Quickly, Trent leaped over the counter, bringing his foot around to roundhouse the creature straight in the face with his momentum. Trent landed and put his hands up in a fighting stance, glancing back to the girls.

"Run! This isn't safe!" He shouted to them before turning back to the creature.

Rebecca stared in awe as Trent attacked the monster. She had no idea that he could fight so well. While other customers fled from the cafe, Rebecca knew what she had to do. She ran up to the monster and kicked it as hard as she could in the stomach. It fell back a bit, then hit Rebecca hard and she flew across the room onto a table.

Drake watched through the telescope as Trent battled the monster. This was going just as he had dreamed it would. Ella's monster was quite a success so far. This could be it. The new Power Rangers could be destroyed today before they even had a chance to get their gems. However, he had seen the gems activate when Rebecca and Samantha had drawn near to Trent. Trent had seen it, too, and Drake was afraid that he would realize that these were the Elements of Fire and Earth. Drake just had to hope that Trent wouldn't realize it…

Dakota looked up from where she was when she spotted the monster. At first she was scared but then saw Rebecca fighting it until it hit her. She also saw Trent fight it. She decided to help Trent out a bit. She ran to the monster and did a 360 kick. However, she too hadn't succeeded since it knocked her down as well.

Samantha screamed too.

"Oh my god what's going on?"

The monster went after her. She ran all over the place, she threw everything she could find. The monster dodged every move. She screamed she needed help, she couldn't do anything she was helpless.

"Help, please, somebody help me!"

Kira had been on her way out of the café when she saw the monster enter and heard Samantha scream for help. She yelled back to her "I'm coming Samantha! Hold on!" Kira knew she would never reach her in time if she maneuvered around the tables and all the other obstacles. She jumped and flipped through mid air and landed in a fighting stance right in between the monster and Samantha. Before attacking it, she turned back to Samantha and said "Run! You're not safe here!" Then Kira began helping Trent protect the people remaining in the café. She turned to him. "Need a hand?" Kira threw a roundhouse kick right into the monster's face. It stumbled back a bit and then threw a punch at Kira and Trent. Kira dodged it and pulled Trent out of its path.

Trent nodded as Kira helped fend off the monster.

"Thanks... but I don't think we can beat him like this..."

The monster held out it's hand and shot a blast of ice right for Trent, which he quickly ducked, dashing right for it and throwing a round of punches, fending it back a bit. Trent got close to Kira again and whispered to her.

"I think this is going to be a good time for me to test out the new morpher... but I can't have all these people here, it's too big of a risk. Think you can get them out...?"

Trent dodged another ice blast from Isis as his attention was back on it. The monster growled as Trent ran up to a table and jumped onto it, leaping off of it into the air into a flying kick right to Isis' chest, causing it to fly back against the wall. Trent ran over to Rebecca.

"Rebecca, are you all right...?"

As Trent put his hand on her, his gem glowed brightly... Trent turned back to Kira once more.

"Go back to the Dino chamber... and get me the other morphers! Hurry!"

Rebecca nodded and smiled weakly at Trent. She slipped off the table and stood up, feeling dizzy. When she saw something on his hand glow and heard him mention morphers, she perked up.

"Morphers?" she asked, confused. "What to you mean morphers?"

Dakota was lying on the ground still a little knocked out from when the monster threw her. She got up and looked around trying to focus where she was. When she saw Trent and Rebecca she knew where she was. She ran to where Trent and Rebecca was.

"What's the deal with this 'thing' over there?" She said catching her breath.

Samantha did what Kira told her to do, as she ran out. She hated violence, she wanted to leave peacefully. But she couldn't leave her friends. She went over to Rebecca, Trent, and Dakota.

"Okay guys I think we should call the police."

Dakota looked at Sam with a weird look.

"Sam, um, I don't think the police can handle this." She said, pointing at the monster. "We really need to do something about this. I'm open to suggestions though."

Samantha looked at Dakota.

"Umm why us, it's not like we can do any better. The police have guns to protect themselves, we don't. We're dead standing here."

She was nervous you could see it in her eyes.

Rebecca turned to Trent. "What do we do?" she asked, trying to sound brave. "I saw something glowing on your arm. What was that, Trent?"

"What are you talking about Rebecca?" Samantha asked.

Rebecca didn't have the chance to answer Samantha's question, because at that moment, a blast of ice flew at them. They ducked just in time for it to fly over their heads.

Samantha was getting really scared.

"Any suggestions on what we should do now?"

Kira turned to Trent. "You got it." Kira hurried out of the café and drove down to the Dino Lab. When she arrived there, she ran into to Tommy and Hayley. Tommy gently grabbed her upper arms as he asked her "Kira, are you okay?" Kira caught her breath and then answered "Yeah, I'm fine. There's been an attack on Trent's café. We need the other morphers like ten minutes ago!" Worried, Tommy asked "Is everyone all right?" Still trying to catch her breath, Kira answered "Yeah, I think so. At least they were when I left." As Tommy and Kira had been talking, Hayley had gone to get the other morphers. When she returned, she handed them to Kira.

"Here you go. Here are the other morphers." she said. Kira took them with a grateful look on her face. "Thank you SO much, Hayley! You're the best!" With that, Kira returned to the café. She hurried over to Trent. "I got 'em." She handed the case which held the morphers to Trent.

Rez managed to avoid one of the creature's blasts and ducked under a table, and landed near Rebecca, Trent, Dakota, and Samantha.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" He quickly got up, and noticed Kira handing a case over to Trent. "What's in the box?"

Trent threw another few punches at the monster, but nothing seemed to phase it. As Kira ran back in with the case, he looked around to see that no one was left but himself, Kira and three others... They should have run... why did they stay? Trent knew the answer before he asked himself. The way his gem reacted to them, the courage they were showing and the strange coincidences that they all happened to be here when this started happening. This was destiny and they were definitely the new Power Rangers.

"Guys.. the only way for me to explain this is to show you..." Trent raised his wrist as a sleek white device formed over the gem that was originally on the bracelet. Clicking the button that appeared on the device, Trent was encased in a bright white light, and after it faded, in his place was a white Power Ranger. The monster, Isis, growled as it flew back towards Trent, shooting out a blast of ice, which Trent quickly dodged. Spinning around and kicking the creature right in the jaw. As it flew back, Trent ran after it and grabbed it by the feet, spinning it around and throwing it out of the hole the car made in the cafe, slamming against a concrete wall. Trent held his hands out

"Wind bow!"

A long, detailed bow formed in his hands as he drew back the string, an energy arrow forming afterward. Trent fired three direct shots right to the creature's chest, then, using more power, charged up one strong and fired, causing a rather large explosion from the contact. Trent unsummoned his weapon and turned back to the others.

"A great man once said... that you don't choose power gems... they choose you..." Said the ranger, the voice obviously Trent's. He looked over to Kira and nodded.

Kira turned to the others. "There's a reason this thing didn't attack until all of you were here. You all were chosen a long time ago to be rangers. Just as Trent was. This is your fate-your destiny. This is what was meant to be." Kira extended the case to the others. "The planet's fate is in your hands. Earth needs you. You're the last line of defense."

Samantha was shocked, she felt like she was about to faint.

"Wait your saying that we're supposed to be those guys who wear spandex."

She was confused.

"Why?" she asked. "I don't understand how we were chosen out of billions of people in the world."

Kira looked at Sammantha. "It's hard to say exactly why you were chosen. But, I assure you, you wouldn't have been chosen if there wasn't already something inside you that could handle the power."

Dakota gave Kira a weird look.

"If it's to save the world, that's a big responsibility though. I mean, hello, a bunch of teenagers with the power to defend off evil! Alright, I'm in. I'm willing to help out those who need it. Tell me what to do."

"I don't think this is the right thing to do," Samantha said. "You know violence, but if they're out to destroy the earth I think I can help. Where do we start?"

Rebecca looked awkwardly at Dakota. "Of course a bunch of teenagers can have the power to defend the earth," she said firmly. "What do you think all the past Rangers were? I would be proud to be a Power Ranger. I just have one question. What color do I get?" She looked eager as a child selecting a new toy.

Kira looked to Dakota. "All you have to do is take one of these morphers for now. Once that's taken care of and everyone has their morpher, Trent & I will show you where you go from there." She turned to Rebecca. "Why don't you find out?"

"Hey, Becca me first," Samantha said.

She was scared, but eager to find out what was going to happen.

"Here goes nothing."

She let out a big sigh as she took the last one on the left.

"What now?"

At first Rez was confused as Kira was explaining that they're chosen as Power Rangers, but he quickly understood what needed to be done, and got excited.

"I hope I get blue!" As he took the one second from the right.

Rebecca tried to look brave as she grabbed the first morpher. She attached it to her wrist and looked at Dakota. "It's your turn," she said, smiling gravely.

Trent smiled inside his helmet as he looked to the others for a moment, then he turned back to the smoldering pile of rubble that he had shot the monster into, waiting for it to emerge again.

"I know it seems like senseless violence, but these monsters have no good in them. They attack without warning and without mercy. The only way to deal with them is to destroy them, and only powers like these will be able to stand up to them... Everyone here was chosen by the gems, not by me... they know who has potential, even if you don't know it yourself... so please trust me."

Rebecca looked at Trent steadily. "I trust you," she said.

Samantha looked at Rebecca then turned her head to Trent.

"I trust you too."

She looked at her morpher

"Now what are we suppose to do with these things."

As she lifts her wrist to show Trent and Kira her morpher.

Dakota took the morpher and just looked at it. She was just pleased to help out anyway that she could.

"Dude, this is tight! Besides that, we need to do something about those monsters. They are just so fugly!" Dakota said when she put the morpher on her wrist.

Rebecca looked at Dakota, Rez, and Samantha. "I guess we'd better morph before that monster destroys everything, huh?" she asked with a nervous chuckle. "Okay, here it goes." With a deep breath, she called out "Element, Fire!" An armor enveloped her, and she was the Red Ranger. "Wow!" she exclaimed when the morphing was complete. "I'm Red! Cool!" She saw that the others looked confused. "If you're wondering how I knew how to morph, I can't answer that. I'm not sure how I knew. It just seemed natural to me. It's your turn now, guys," she added with a smile.

Dakota looked at Rebecca with awe. She was surprised on what had happened.

"Alright, my turn." She said as she got ready to morph. "Element: Thunder!" A yellow armor wrapped around her and she turned out to be the yellow ranger. "This is friggin awesome! Rebecca, let's give this monster a lesson on how to disappear!" She said looking at Rebecca.

"Here goes nothing." You could sense Samantha was nervous, the way she moved made everything obvious.

"Element, Earth!" She yelled on the top of her lungs, as she stands, her body a bright white light which soon turn green having a bunch of leaves circled around her, which made a green armor wrapping around her. Samantha was now the Green Ranger.

"Heck yeah, Green is so my color." You could sense her huge smile underneath.

"Rez it's up to you now."

Rez looked at the others already transformed.

"Man, you guys make it look easy, with already knowing what to do. I guess I'll just copy what you did."

Rez lifted up his left hand and yelled out the command.

"Element, Water!" A body of water suddenly surrounded Rez and covered his entire body which quickly splashed away, revealing Rez in his ranger form.

"Alright I'm blue! Now, what the heck do we do Trent?"

Kira just smiled as she watched the kids morphing and thought to herself about her own ranger days. _Man, this brings back a heck of a lot of memories for me._

Trent smiled inside his helmet as he watched everyone morph.

"Yes, good work guys... Now let's finish off this freak. Someone has to pay for the destruction of my cafe... Power of Wind!"

Trent put his fists up, ready to end the battle as the monster growled from underneath the rubble, busting out of it and screeching with anger.

"Oh... more rangers now? Just means more people I get to freeze..." Isis laughed evilly as she pulled back her hands and thrust them out, forcing a huge ice blast at Trent and the rangers. Trent tried to dodge but part of the blast caught him, freezing his feet to the floor.

"Man, I can barely move... this is your chance to show what you're made of, guys..."

Kira had been watching the fight and saw what happened to Trent. She ran over to him to see if he was okay. "Trent! Are you all right?"

Rebecca watched in horror as the blast hit the White Ranger. "Trent!" she cried and ran over to him. Then, she turned in anger onto Isis. "It's my turn now!" she said. Without knowing why or how, a long, straight red sword appeared in her hand as she ran towards Isis. She stopped long enough to look at it, turning it over in her hands. Smiling, she continued towards the monster and attacked.

Rebecca smiled at Samantha as she came over. Then she realized that in her helmet no one could see her facial expression. She nodded to Samantha to let her know that she had heard her, and together they fought. Rebecca looked back to the others. "Come on, guys," she cried. "We could really use your help."

Drake glared angrily through the telescope. He watched as all of the Rangers morphed and were fighting Isis. "Great," he said. "Just great. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen." He was simmering with anger and talking through his teeth. Calming himself down with a sigh, he continued. "But, I guess it can't be helped. It was inevitable that they would get the Element powers. That doesn't mean we can't defeat them still," he added, turning towards his brother and sister. "We can only hope that Trent hasn't found the zords." He smiled grimly. "Ella, since Isis is your monster, make her grow. If they don't have their zords, we might have a chance. It could still end today."

"You got it Becky!" Rez shouted and he stormed towards the monster when a blue trident appeared in his hands. He swung his weapon at the creature, but she managed to avoid it and kick Rez in the mid-section, sending him flying across the place.

"Ow ow ow! You're going to pay for that!" He got up and ran towards Isis again.

Dakota ran toward Isis, two thunder bolts struck her hands, however, not fazing her. Two sais appeared and she slashed at Isis.

"Ahhhh, take this you monster!" She said. Although Dakota hit her, Isis then kicked her in the stomach making her go flying.  
"Ok, good idea, but very bad result" She said.

Kira tried to help Trent but couldn't. "Trent! Are you okay!" She heard the others flying across the remains of the café. Trying to encourage them, she said "Come on, you guys! You can beat this freak! Have faith in yourselves."

Trent turned to Kira and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about me. Looks like these guys are catching on pretty quick."

Trent growled as he took out his bow again and aimed an arrow at the ice encasing his feet, aiming carefully as he shot both blocks of ice, shattering them and freeing himself. Trent turned back to the Isis monster as he charged up another bow shot.

"Glad you all discovered your weapons, now let's attack together... "

Rebecca nodded at Trent. The Rangers prepared to attack Isis together. Before they had the chance, though, the monster fled the cafe. "Is she running away?" Rebecca asked. "We should follow her." The Rangers filed out of the cafe after Isis. As they got outside, the monster lifted her hands into the air and began to glow. In an instant, she was towering over them. It was the tallest thing Rebecca had ever seen. She paled inside her helmet and turned to Trent. "Now what?" she asked, trying not to sound scared.

Kira smiled at Trent, confident that he knew what he was doing. She watched as the rangers filed out of the café and quietly mentioned "Good luck, you guys."

"Trent, how can we stop her now? I mean, look at her, SHE GREW!" Dakota said looking at Trent. "I hope you have a plan B, 'cuz obviously plan A's not gonna work."

Samantha looked at Dakota, Rebecca, and Trent.

"What you mean, what should we do?"

You could tell she was really scared, even if you couldn't see her expression.

"The guy is big foot, there is no way we can fight him like this."

Kira went over to where the others were. She put a hand on Samantha's shoulder. "Yes, you can. Call on your zords."

Samantha turned to Kira.

"What do you mean? What are zords?"

"In essence, they're colossal assault vehicles." Kira turned to Trent. "Trent, I think I'll let you take it from here."

Trent sighed as the monster grew to an enormous size.

"Well, I didn't expect us to have to use our zords so quickly. I hoped we'd have a chance to test them in a non-battle situation first, but seems like we'll just have to go from here."

Trent turned to the others.

"Kira is right. Zords are huge mechanical vehicles, and each one of us has one. To call it, just shout out the name of your element, then the animal your zord represent. Use your instincts; your new powers automatically give you this knowledge... as well as the knowledge needed to pilot them..."

Trent raised his arm with the morpher on it to his helmet.

"Wind Falconzord!"

Suddenly, from the sky, a huge mechanical falcon shoots out of the clouds and screeches, flapping its wings. Trent clicked his morpher, teleporting into the cockpit.

Samantha was stunned to see what Trent just did. It was amazing to see that they had vehicles, and they were that huge to fight "Mrs. Big Foot." She looked with amazement as she knew she should go and do what Trent told them.

She closed her eyes and concentrated really hard. She felt her animal, make contact with her heart as she saw a fierce bear.

She snapped back to reality as she grinned under her helmet. Samantha raised her arm with the morpher on it to her helmet.

"Earth Bearzord!"

As you can hear a thump, and growl, the bear emerges as it walks in well pace.

Samantha looked at her zord, she was amazed...

"It's beautiful."

She knew it was time to get back to work, so she clicked her morpher and was teleported to the cockpit.

Rebecca was awed at the two zords she was now seeing. "This is so cool!" she thought. She could hardly believe her eyes.

Recovering, she called her zord.

"Fire Tigerzord!"

They heard a low growl as the tiger came. It was red with black stripes, and it looked fierce but beautiful. Rebecca was stunned by it. "Wow," she said breathlessly. "This is my _zord_. I've got a _zord_." She used her morpher to teleport into the Tigerzord. When she was inside, the zord made a sound like it was purring. Rebecca smiled. "Now it's up to Rez and Dakota, I guess."

Dakota was shocked to see Trent's, Samantha, and Rebecca's zord. So Dakota closed her eyes and concentrated. She then heard a soft growl and when she opened her eyes, she could see something in the distance. Then it got closer.

"Thunder Foxzord!" she cried out. She then saw her fox zord. It was black with some yellow in it. She couldn't believe how awesome her zord was. She then clicked on her morpher and was then transported into it. She was standing in it and was defiantly surprised on what was going on.

"Dude, this is totally sick!" She said.

"Whoa! Look at them, they're huge!" Rez quickly recovered from the shock and decided to call his zord. He concentrated with all his might until he saw a faint image of a water creature he recognized from the books he used to read.

"Water Manta Ray!" He then saw a large figure appear from the pier a few blocks away.

"Aww why does my zord have to be so far away from the others?" He let out a sigh and clicked his morpher to transport to his zord.

"Whoa this thing is awesome!" As he was inspecting the cockpit.

Samantha saw the other four zords, they were all beautiful. She was loving it, but saw that the monster was still on the move.

Samantha started to play with buttons on the control panel, as blasters fired form the bear's mouth, shooting Isis down. No luck as Isis punched the Bearzord making it fly backwards.

"Guys need help here."

Kira watched as the Bearzord was taken down. She whispered to herself. "C'mon you guys can do this!"

Rez watched as Samantha got knocked down by Isis.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Rez randomly pushed some buttons and the Manta Ray zord flew at the monster, blasting some lasers at her along the way.

"Gotcha!" He yelled when one the lasers connected.

"How dare you!" The monster said to the zord, and she swung her arm, backhanding the Manta Ray zord making it fly into some buildings.

"Ugh, this one is tougher than I thought!"

Rebecca and the Tigerzord moved in. She soon understood the controls as Trent had said.

"I'm coming guys!" she cried. She maneuvered the Tigerzord over to Isis and slashed at her stomach. Isis threw a blast of ice at Rebecca, but she dodged it. "Um, we don't seem to be getting anywhere, Trent," the girl said. "Can we combine or something?"

Samantha heard Rebecca talking through her morpher.

"What do you mean combine, Becca?"

"I mean like make a Megazord," Rebecca said. "All Power Rangers can make Megazords, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't know I really never knew that much about them."

She focused as she brought her message to Trent.

"Trent can we make this Megazord that Rebecca is talking about?"

Dakota pushed some of the controls on the panel and her fox zord leapt after Isis. The right paw started glowing and then slashed Isis. However, Isis then picked up her zord and spun her around like a rag doll tossing it into some buildings.

"Trent, a little help! We defiantly need to make this 'Megazord' thingy!" Dakota said practically yelling it out.

Trent flew around in his Falcon for a moment before diving right at Isis, a pair of lasers shooting from the eyes of the zord, causing Isis to stumble back a bit but appear to take very little damage.

"Megazord formation sounds like a good idea. Get ready, guys!"

Trent pushed a button on his control console and flew in the vicinity of the other zords.

Looking up to watch the zord battle, Kira mumbled to herself. "C'mon, you guys, initiate the Megazord sequence. It's your only shot."

Rebecca pushed a button on her controls and moved in on the other zords. The other Rangers pushed their buttons, too, and they began to transform into a Megazord. It didn't take long, and when the dust cleared, there was a figure with strangely recognizable colors and features from each zord. The head of the Tigerzord covered its chest, and it had a tail of a fox. The claws and hands of a bear were at the end of its arms. Parts of the Foxzord and the Manta Ray zord formed its legs and feet, and on its back was the shape of a Manta Ray without the tail.

"Whoa," Rebecca said, looking out from the cockpit. She turned to see the other Rangers around her in the small room, each standing in front of control panels that matched their colors and had the shape of their element printed on the sides. In the front row, Rebecca stood next to Trent. Behind them, Sammantha and Dakota stood behind their control panels, and after that came Rez. "This is awesome," Rebecca said, breathless. She looked at Trent, then back at the others. "Ready guys?" she asked, smiling nervously but excitedly under her helmet.

Samantha looked around in the small room.

"I'm loving this!"

She was excited as much as Rebecca was.

"Let's do it!"

Dakota looked at Rebecca. Behind her helmet, she couldn't stop smiling.

"Let's get this show on the road!" She said. "I'm so psyched on what this thing can do!"

"Me too!" Rebecca exclaimed. She turned to Trent. "So, what now?" she asked.

Drake kicked the wall in front of him and growled angrily. "Darn it!" he shouted. "They got the Megazord." He turned to Ella. "It seems that your monster has failed," he retorted, glaring at his sister. Then, his face softened. He turned back to the telescope and watched again. "There is a chance, although slight, that Isis can still defeat them. We can only watch and hope..."

Rez looked at Rebecca.

"How about we go and kick that monster's butt!"

Rez started to push some buttons and the Megazord fired it lasers at the Isis, damaging her.

"Alright!"

Kaix gave a small smirk at Drake.

"You know considering that monster was not prepared for a Megazord fight, I highly doubt it bro."

He then left to his room.

Ella watched as her brother left the room. She sighed and made her way towards Drake.

"So what's your brilliant plan now Drake? It looks like we are getting severely beaten."

She continued looking through the viewing globe as her monster was destroyed and turned towards her brother.

"I thought you were the self appointed leader bro. It looks like your plan failed. Looks like you have to come up with a new one."

She laughed and started to walk out of the room.

"Later I'm off to do more important things."

Trent nodded to Rez as he seemed to pick it up quickly.

"We share collective control. It's not as hard as it sounds, just follow your instincts."

Trent put his hands on the controls as he moved the Megazord forward, causing it to walk up to Isis and punch her with great force, causing her to fly back into a nearby mountain. Isis growled as she stumbled back up and put her hand out, a huge ice wave forming over the Megazord and freezing it.

"My controls are frozen...! I call upon Falconzord!" He shouted out as his zord flew out of the air and over to the Megazord where it fired heat lasers out of its eyes, beginning to thaw the ice. The Falconzord flew by again and finished the Megazords transformation by landing on its back and extending its wings, making the Megazord have wings of its own.

"Rebecca, while I may have been a ranger first, you were chosen to be our leader. Your personality and courage determines that, now what do you say you give the final word to finish this beast? Call upon the Megazords weapon!"

Kira continued watching the fight from the ground. _Come on. Just a little bit more. You've almost got him..._

Samantha turned her head to Rebecca.

"You can do this!"

Rebecca's felt nervous, but she tried to act brave. "All right," she said, turning to Trent. Looking back at the front, she cried, "Element Sword, Activate!" At that moment, in the small cockpit of the Megazord, each ranger began to glow their colors, and the signs of the Elements on their chests glowed the brightest. All at once, the glow shot out through the window and into the Megazords outstretched hand. It formed the shape of a sword, the colors mingling together, until they formed real, tangible mass. The blade of the sword was black, and the hilt was gold. Each of the Element signs was displayed on the hilt in their own colors, and they were indented in the blade.

"Wow," Rebecca breathed. Turning back to her partners, she smiled under her helmet. "Ready, guys?" she asked. They nodded, then all at once said, "Element Sword, Attack!" At the command, the sword slashed Isis right down the middle and her body shone an icy blue color before it collapsed to the ground and exploded, not in flame, but in the colors of the Elements.

"Well, I guess we did it," Rebecca said, still in awe of what had just happened. "How was that, Trent?" she asked. "Did I do okay?"

Samantha ran up to Rebecca and gave her the biggest and strongest hug ever.

"You did great."

She was freaking out she can't believe this just happened to her. Not in a million years would Samantha Cunningham would think she would become a power ranger.

"What happens now?"

Kira watched as the monster was destroyed. Excited, she let out a small squeal as she exclaimed "Yes! Good job, guys!"

Dakota let out a long sigh. She was glad that it was over, for now.

"Man, that was hard. But we showed that thing what we are made of. We are an awesome team! Booya!" She said jumping up and down with joy.

Rebecca smiled as she teleported back out of the Megazord with her fellow Rangers. She watched the zords come apart again, and in their separate entities disappear back from whence they had come. Turning back to the others, Rebecca made a motion with her hands kind of like the one she did when morphing, except this time she pushed the lower left button on the morpher instead of the upper left button. In doing this, she demorphed. The others did the same, and they all looked as relieved as her. "That was amazing," Rebecca said, out of breath from the shock of it all. "Trent," she began, turning to the White Ranger. "Do you think we'll see monsters like this again?"

Drake turned away from the telescope as Isis was destroyed. He felt extremely frustrated and angry. He wanted to blame Ella, he wanted to blame Kaix, but he knew that somehow, some way, it was his fault. He sighed, feeling worn out from anger and disappointment. Looking into the telescope one last time to see the Rangers celebrating their victory. "Next time, Rangers," he growled, "you won't be so lucky..." With that, he went off to his room, walking slowly and feeling very tired.

Trent smiled from inside his helmet and placed his hand on Rebecca's shoulder.

"You did great, all of you did."

After everyone left the zords, Trent demorphed along with the others, looking to Rebecca as she asked a fairly important question.

"Whoever is out there trying to destroy or take over Earth won't stop until they've done what they've come to do, or we beat them. They'll keep sending these monsters, so it is our job to protect everyone... The only rules are that, you don't use your power for personal gain, you don't reveal your ranger identities to anyone not on the team and don't provoke attacks unless the enemy forces you...

This is all a big responsibility, I know, but the power wouldn't have chosen you if you couldn't handle it... That last battle shows you have what it takes."

He smiled, looking back to his cafe and running his hand through his hair.

"Now... back to regular life I suppose. I just wish they could have picked a slower time of the year to destroy my place."

A/N: Hope you guys liked it so far! I still have one more whole chapter to "storyfy" and a bit more of the next one. After I post the second chapter, it will take a while before the third chapter will come out because it will take us a while to get that far in the RP. Bear with us!

Don't forget to leave a reveiw, please! Also, if you've read my fanfic of Element Storm, tell me if you like this one or that one better.


End file.
